What Remains
by Plixs
Summary: 2 suffers from a severe Beast attack and the out come is heart bearking.
1. Others Come Before Me

About: 2 suffers from a severe Beast attack and the out come it heart bearking.

Ratted: Teen – {For violence and theme}

* * *

"No no, you'll meet them in time." 2 smiled up at 9. "But first we have to get there."

"There?" 9 questioned.  
"I mean home. The majority of us live in a church. It's quite beautiful if you ask me." He peered down at the talisman. "Hmm. Would you like to hold this? If we keep it on the cart it might fall off."

"Sure." 9 took the device from the kind elder and placed it inside himself. He watch the him picked the rope back up that was connect to the cart.

"Wait." 9 called taking the rope from him.

"Why thank you." 2 thanked.

"I owe you for the voice."

"No need. I was happy to. I am curios though, where did you come from?"

Together they walked. 9 answered questions just as 2 did. They where half way to the chapel. From afar, 5 spotted them threw his looking glass. The sing optic boy peered threw the telescope and almost jumped back. "There he is! But…who's that with him?" He looked back into the glass. Adding on another lens to get a closer look. It was hard to tell, but it looked like the number nine was on the back of this mystery stitch-punk. 5 look away from the telescope. "9?" Quickly he looked back in to confirm this, but to his displeasure, he saw the cat beast starting to approach them.

"Oh no!"

He stood there in fear for a moment because he shook it off and grabbed both his bag of needles and crossbow.

Out side 2 and 9 both flinched. The deep growls of the cat beast seemed to surround them. 9 could hear 2 speak to himself but barely make it out.

'The beast, but how so close?'

He didn't really have time to react. 2 quickly pushed at him to go and hide. So he did. He was still new to this world. Scared, he fallowed with out question, quietly looking around for this 'beast'.

2 had pulled out a spear from the cart. They weren't close enough to the chapel to get any cover. Nor was there too much around now. Re-gripping his weapon 2 slowly stepped back. Looking around, listening for the beast.

Dead silence overcame them all. 2 looked around curiously. No way they mistook anything ells for that horrible creature. Just then, there was a light sound of metal parts clinking together. 2 froze. He realized it was right behind him. Quickly he turned to the monster only to be swatted away and pounced on.  
Looking up the beast face got close to the stitch-punk and roared.  
The spear had been smacked out of his reaching distance but that didn't stop him from trying. The Cat-Beast lifted the stitch-punk up simply to smack him back down on the ground. A large crackling sound came from 2's cheats, but when he cried out only static could be heard.

9 watch in horror at the Monster threw 2 to the ground again. It jumped on him and lifted his claw. Now on his back 2 struggled to get out from under the right paw with little success. His pupils shrunk as the claw wiped downward on his face jabbing into the optics then ripping them out. That horrible static cry echoed in the emptiness.

Shocked speeches less 9 ran out behind the beast. He had spotted a heavy metal piece balanced over the beast on top of a pile of bricks and lost things. He planed to climbs over and knock it onto the beast but the monster turned to him and swiped his claw around at 9. The new stitch-punk fell back. He got back up only to tumbled over himself. The beast had cut him deep in the side. Holding on to the rip he sat up only to great the beast. It had crawled over to him and flicked it's light onto 9.

That about the time 5 came in. He looked over the situation. The beast was looking down on the new stitch-punk while he spotted 2 struggling to get up only a foot or two away. He yelped backing up, "2!?" catching everyone's attention, including the Cat-beast. Grabbing a hold on 9 the monster flung him into 5. They both feel back again a cement bird bath. Quickly 5 got himself together and helped 9 up and hid behind the circular top of the fallen birdbath. 9 could only clench his side and watch as 5 loaded his crossesbow frantically.

2 sat up. Wincing and shacking violently. He could hear 5's weapon take off then another 'clinking' noise. 5 gasped again. It didn't work. 2 was in so much pain, but he wasn't about to let the beast have them so easily. He reaches out his arms and felt the ground for something, Anything. Then his metal fingers traced over to one of his fallen optics. He held onto the piece and listen. The Beast's back leg was it's heavies and smacked on the ground as it got closer to the boys. 2 then flinged the optic in the direction of that sound just barely hitting the beast's shoulder.

He couldn't tell if her hit the monster or not so he felt around for something ells, this time it was a thin washer. He was about to throw it until the beast grabbed him and lifted up him. It growled again before it started ripping up 2's hold right side. 2 cried out again this time in grulling pain.

"2!" 5 yells as he came out with the loaded crossbow. He had attached a match to one of his needles and struck it. He carefully aimed and fired. The needles stuck right under on of the beast's armor plats. It cried out; dropping 2 and retreated. The fire had spread on some of the oil stains the laid on it's back.

5 then bolted over to 2. "No 2" he slid to his knees and looked over his mentor. Large piece sich as limbs were missing on his right side and sparks flew. The apprentice was in a panic state. He opened 2, inside his chest was flattened with bent ribs, a flattened voice box and scratched up spinal cord. 5 shook, "Oh no. 2?" he looked at the mentor.  
2 could still hear him. He slightly lifted his left hand and 5 grabed it. "No don't move!" He was releived to see him alive. But it hurt to see him alive, like this.

9 limped his way over. He was just as worried. "W-What do we do?" he asked, snapping 5 out of his paranoid trance. He looked around and pointed to the cart. "Hurry and see if there's some cloth to tie up your side, then clear off the cart and roll it over here." 5 sat up and started tying up any loose material in 2's body. 9 nodded and limped over to the cart. As expected there was some cloth and he did at instructed. He tied up his side and cleared of the skate to push it over to the other two stitch-punks.

After some quick fix ups 5 lifted 2 onto the skate. 2 moaned barely conches. The damaged voice box crated sounds that shivered 5's spine. 5 and 9 pushed the carts as fast as they could back to the chapel without trying to go over any bumps. They walking onto the building and 5 immediately started repairing his poor friend.

'_Despite the pain and harm, 2 always put others before him.'_

'_Many time this was this said to be the death of him.'_

'_He lives now, but was it really lucky?'_


	2. The Remains

From 3 to 9 they all sat around each other. 2 had asked to be alone, so they left him. Sadly, it was easier for them to leave the inventors room. It was heartbreaking to see 2 like this. Almost unbearable.  
2 was hurt.  
Horribly hurt.  
5 was able to fix him up to the best of his ability, but still there where parts missing. The beast did such a number on him it was amazing he was still alive.

--

2 sat in his room. The lights were out but he couldn't tell.  
The beast has ripped the optics right out of there sockets. He lost his right forearm along with the nail in his leg. Both could only be bandaged up tighter with wires. If he wanted to move you couldn't call it walking. More like leaning and pushing.  
If he spoke to you the crackling sound from his voice box was almost as loud as his speech. Just the tinniest bit of static could be heard when he took in breaths.

His only good limb rested on a small box. He taped his fingers slowly. He was so soar is even hurt to breathe.

2 brought his hand up to his face and felt the cloth covering up the missing optics. Tracing little circles where his eyes would be. So dark and quiet was the room. Just until 2 heard foot steps and put his arms back down. He looked over but was rudely reminded he couldn't see his guest. So he tilted his head down and listens. These foot steps sounded like heavy metal, partly sliding accost the wooden floor.

"1?" 2 questioned.

The foot steps stopped with no responce.

"That is you isn't it?" The silence was the response. Anyone ells would have denied being 1 in an intent. The leader sighed before walking over and sitting next to 2. For a long time he kept his head down. 2 sat there trying to 1 imagining what his expression might be. Upset may be?

"Have you nothing to say to me?" 2 asked keeping his head forwarded. 1 didn't answer so 2 continued. "Can you even look at me?"

That made the leader raised his head, but no- he didn't face 2. He really couldn't. He sat there and looked back down at his hands. It was his entire fault any way. He sent 2 out to get ride of him. To never see him again and to just stop worrying about the risks 2 seem to bring to them all. But instead, 2 was tortured and brought back here. There as no hiding the scares or pain that showed on 2's burlap.

1 felt something stroke across his cheek. He backed up to look at what was touching him only to find it was 2's hand. 2 had been reaching out to feel 1's expression. Even now, he was still curios. That just broke 1. It was such a childish action yet a reasonable one for the situation. You could tell 2 was a bit confused when 1's pulled away. So 2 sat back bringing his hand with him. Frowning he said, "…just for the simple fact that you haven't scolded me…leads me to believe you feel guilty. If that's so…Then I was right. You really didn't send me out to scout. You didn't want me to come back."

"You were reckless!" 1 shouted. "Always going out always asking questions. Never listening to my warnings. On top of that you were falling apart. Completely unaware of your self."

"I was fully aware 1." 2 spoke calmly and the static almost over powered his voice. But he was. That out burst was just to stop 1 from admiting defeat.

1 was silent again.

"Are you aware of your situation?"

"_My_ situation?"

"They'll find out why I went out 1. I'm not going to lie to them."

Again, 1 just couldn't respond. What was he to do? They'd all be furious. 7 most of all. Her temper was a short as his own. 1 brought is hands together then rested his elbows in his lap. Looking down he rested his head on his hands. Regret was something that never really crossed him before. Now he knew; it hurt.

2 reached out his hands again to find his friend. He missed at the first reach. Moving over he bumped into 1's back and felt his cape. Fallowing the cloth 2 found the far shoulder and patted it. When the leader looked up 2 was smiling kindly as ever. He didn't have those big soft optics but it seem to work just as well.

_Yet it was still painful to look at._

_Who ells could smile after all this?_

_I'd like to see you try._


	3. Smashing Job

Out side 5 was walking with 7 out to find 2's missing pieces. 9 had tagged along after his repair. The three of them walked out to the scene of the attack to start the search. 5 had his head down while walking slower then usual. Then again what would you expect? 7 watched him and looked back at the new comer who just seemed out of place at the moment.

There was no conversation attempt till after they found the pieces. 2's bent arm, dirt-filled optics and even the nail for his leg. It took them about and hour but needles to say they were just a bit happy to find them.

"Looks like we found everything." 7 confirmed. 9 nodded in a agreement and they both looked to 5. He held both optics in his hands, not taking his view away from them.

"5." 7 spoke.  
"What?" he looked up at the two stitch-punks.  
"We should go back now." 7 insisted.  
"R-right."

Midway to the chapel 5 stopped. Peering down at the optics his said, "There no good." Both 7 and 9 turned to see what he was talking about. Holding out the piece he continued. "I can't reattach these."

The female came up to him with 9 fallowing her. "Why not?"

"Look" 5 pointed out as he spoke. "The glass is broken on this one with a crushed rim. And the other one it scratches up over here. Neither of them would work right."  
"That what do you expect us to do? Leave him blind?" 7 said.  
"I-I don't know." 5 looked down disappointed.  
So 9 stepped in to ask. "Don't you have any extras around?"

5 rubbed his eye patch and shook his head. While the women had a right mind to slap 9 upside the head she kept to herself.

Then the new comer popped an idea. "I think I know where they're might be some piece you could use." He told them confidently. The others perked up their heads. "When I woke up I was in the room with all these papers and books. There was a bunch of tools around me to and a man-"  
"A man?" 5 looks surprised.  
"W-Well he was wasn't alive but you think there might be some part there?"  
"I…don't know." 5's head seem to tilt back down. There was a vague memory but he couldn't quite make it out.  
"Well make up your mind." 7 spoke up. "2's not getting any better by us standing here."

The new comer nodded and looked to the healer. He popped his head back up and agreed. "Alright."

--

Retracing his steps, 9 led the two stitch-punks to the building he awoke in. Once inside everyone stopped to take in the eerie filmier room. Paper's lightly tussled in the wind while books were either in knocked over piles or spared accost the desk. Dead center of the room lay the man of their creation. Slowly they walked past him all getting tiny chills. Up to the desk 9 came around to the stand that he had fallen from right before waking up. 5 found himself scaling over the diagrams. He found 9's paper easy. So detailed and clearly thought of. Moving over to some drawers he flipped threw them. Only files with long rows of words talking about the old B.R.A.I.N. Then his and 9's attention was brought over to 7 who called out to them. "Over here."

The boys came over to a journal 7 had stubbled on. The first few pages were on the creation of the machines and the destruction they brought. Flipping threw they stopped to find a sketch of 1. His design along with some drawing of facile expressions draw on the paper. The three of them looked back at the man. It was pretty clear on who he was now. 5 was first to look away and flipped over to 2's page. He looked over the design panel and even read the Scientist's notes about him. 9 and 7 joined him in reading.

It seems 2 cared for others before he never knew himself.

After skimping threw the book at everyone the search continued and they where already on their way back. 5 help his bag close to him. He hopped he could do this right.

--

In his room 2 was laying in his bed trying to get so sleep. It was strange not having optics to close. He question if he was even trying. But it didn't matter because he heard someone's rushing feet from out side the room. This stitch-punk stopped at the entrance and caught his breath. Clearly, it was 5. So the elder slowly sat himself up. "Is that you 5?" the static fallowing after every word.

5 listened and sat up straight. "umm, y-ya it is." It was hard for him to speak to his mentor in such a state. But he cleared his throat and spoke up. "9 took up out to this building and there were some piece we found to … help you."

"I take it the old ones were beyond repaired?" 2 figured.  
"Right." 5 spoke sounding almost depressed.  
"So what did you find?" The elder sounded eager and the look on his torn face was wearing a smile. Never head anyone seen someone so broken looking so happy. Despite the expression is still sent a needle threw your heart.  
"Well, we found some parts for your chest. I could replace your whole arm too. Then there's the optics…." 5 seemed to slow down at the end of the sentence.  
"Yes?"  
"We could only find one that would fit."  
"Hmm." He thought about the for a moment. "Well we work with what we have right?"  
"…Right." 5 finally smiled back. He approached the elder and place his hand in his shoulder. "I'm ready when you are."

So with a nod, 2 was assisted into the work room where 5 did his best work yet.

--

"Would you look at that?" 2 had his hands on his hips and was standing over the journal of the Scientist. The elder's right hand was fully replaced. It was stronger and on the end his new hand looked just like 5's or 9's. Carefully molded copper finger joined with thin, flat bulbs attached to the partly wooden palms. That wasn't the only thing that improved. His bad leg was now his good leg. It had been covered with new sturdier cloth and looked sturdy enough.

"I was surprised to. I didn't think we'd be so close to the answer." 5 said as he fallowed up behind his teacher.  
"There's certainly more thought put into this then I imagined." He stepped back but stumbled off the book. Lucky 5 was able to catch him before he met the ground.

"Are you alright?" The apprentice asked, more concerned then usual.  
"I'm just fine. Just didn't see that edge there." 2 stood up. Looked back at 5 he smiled. He looked up with his only optic placed on his right side. On the missing optic was a square piece of fabric sewed onhis left side.

"I told you to practice a little more before you left."  
"Then it would be dark by the time we got back." 2 turned the page. His single optics scaling over the journal's words.  
"We could have always gone the next day."  
"You know I can't wait that long. You has me bed ridden for twos days." He chuckled.  
"I couldn't have you walking around outside. You could have knocked into anything with out your other…umm."  
"Other optic? It's ok 5 you can say it."  
"Ya…" 5 rubbed his shoulder.

The inventor stop reading and turned to his student. Then he approaches him to pat his shoulder. "You did a bang up job. I feel better then I did before. Not only that-" 2 lightly tapes his optic. "I honestly can see alot better now." His joyful smiled looked so childe happy 5 could only smile back with modesty. Then it hit him.  
"Thanks…but can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot."  
"Why did you go out that day?"

2 backed up loosing his smiles. Lower his view to the floor his face went blank.  
"2?" 5 questioned.  
The mentor looked back up at him.

"That's something that's better left unsaid."


End file.
